The technology behind photoluminescent imaging has evolved substantially in recent years, towards high resolution, real time, molecular-level analysis to visualize and understand life and its processes. The appeal of photoluminescence-based assays stems from their excellent contrast, high specificity and fast response times.
Although the majority of photoluminescent dyes are designed to be insensitive to their surroundings, a variety of dyes have been synthesized with specific affinity and response to chemical analytes or environmental stimuli. Certain types of photoluminescent dyes, for example, have been used free in solution as sensors responsive to chemical analytes or environmental stimuli.
Although both sensing and insensitive photoluminescent compounds are often used free in solution, in some cases, these dyes have been integrated into sensing platforms such as optical fibers, thin films and membranes. The composition of the sensing platform as well as the identity of the photoluminescent dye may impact the properties of the dye in addition to determining the types of unknown conditions subject to investigation its sensing capabilities.
There is a need for an environmental or analyte sensor that can optimize the variable properties of photoluminescent dyes and sense unknown conditions in a variety of environments.